Her Guilty Pleasure
by Costas TT
Summary: Humorous one-shot inspired by a scene in Season three. B&B with a bit of Parker and a side of Angela. Set sometime in the near future, definitely post-6.14.


**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is my first Bones fic. Not having much time on my hands, it was written quickly, but it's hopefully entertaining. It certainly was fun to write.

No beta, so forgive any mistakes that may have made it past the proof reading.

As always, all standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan walked into the deserted Anthropology section of the Jeffersonian. Tomorrow was a holiday and Cam had sent everyone home to enjoy some time off, since they had no case to work on. Looking around, she only saw Micah, the security guard, who waved at her as he continued his rounds. She waved back and then entered Jack Hodgins' domain. There, she would find everything she needed.

She flicked on the lights and set the parcels she was carrying down on a work bench, mentally cataloguing the contents, which she'd been buying over the previous few days, one by one and until then had been keeping them stashed in the trunk of her Mercedes. Satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, she started rummaging around, gathering the tools she would need. Only then did she open the various packages, neatly arranging the items next to the tools.

She had valid reasons for keeping what she was doing a secret. Nobody would know about it, especially not Angela. She wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise. The hand-drawn schematics of the contraption she wanted to build were then spread out on the work surface. They were not necessary, she had committed all the details of her new project to memory long ago, but it gave her comfort to have them on hand. Draping her jacket over a chair, she rolled up her shirt sleeves, put on a pair of protective goggles and started working, drilling holes, bending sheet metal, fitting clear plastic tubing and fitting screws to hold the thing together, until she finally achieved the desired result. The last task before replacing the borrowed tools in their place was to slap a sticker on her creation and use some water from a cooler to test it. It didn't leak, not even when she almost turned it upside down and shook it quite vigorously. Then she gathered all her things and left, careful not to leave any evidence of her presence and her venture behind.

-o-

If anything, Bones had to admit that it was a good idea to make the contraption. Maybe Booth was rubbing off on her, for she had initially felt a bit silly using it, but then started getting used to it. She sighed, sank deeper in the Jacuzzi hot tub, enjoying the massage the warm water was giving her body and took another sip of her fruit cocktail. It was still cold, which in turn meant that her improvement over the original design was a good idea.

-o-

She didn't get the chance to use her hot tub, or her bathtub for what the matter, for another couple of weeks. They had a pressing multiple victim case with lots of publicity, and it was wearing them down. She had already used the lab's decontamination shower more times than she cared to count, as she had been practically living in her office during that time. At least Booth kept her well supplied with takeout food, and she marveled at the way he always seemed to know what she craved. He'd even cooked for her once, and another time he'd gotten her food from Gordon Gordon's restaurant. Dr. Wyatt was an excellent chef, she already knew that, and it pleased her to see her partner do everything he could to keep the team's morale up.

When he drove her home, having finally closed the case and submitted their reports, she was badly in need of some relaxation. All she could think about was the hot tub and a cocktail. Maybe she'd try a recipe from a book Booth had given her. It didn't take her long to make and she stripped off and settled in the tub, putting a movie DVD – a gift from Parker – in her laptop as well. It was the Looney Tunes Back In Action movie and she found herself thoroughly enjoying it from the start, not really to her surprise, given the time she was spending with Angela, Hodgins, their baby and of course the Booth Boys.

-o-

She had barely settled down to enjoy the water massage, the movie and the cocktail when her cell phone rang.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Bones, it's me," a familiar voice said.

"Please tell me we didn't get a new case," she practically begged, her tone whiny.

"What? Oh no, Bones, we didn't get a new case."

"That's good."

"Yeah. There is another reason I called, however. It's strictly not job related."

"I'm listening." Relief was evident in her voice.

"I've got Parker for the afternoon, and I seem to have misplaced the keys to the swimming pool that you gave me." There was a pause. "Bones, are you there?"

"Where else would I be, Booth? The keys are here, you forgot them in my study."

"Oh. Can I swing by with Parker and pick them up? I won't bother you, I promise. In fact, we are on the way to your place."

"No problem, just use your key," she said smoothly.

"Right. See ya, Bones." He hung up. She was about to restart the movie, when she remembered her state of undress. Since Parker would be coming too, not to mention her partner's prudish ways, it was only proper to make herself decent, so she got out of the tub and put a royal blue bikini on. It was comfortable and not too revealing. The task completed, she took another sip of her drink. Just a few minutes later, she heard the sound of a key in the lock.

"Bones, it's us!" Booth called.

"I'm in here," she replied.

"OK." Booth found the keys he was looking for and stuffed them in a pocket, before going off in search of his partner, Parker following behind him. "Bones, I'd just like to say thank you for…" He never finished the phrase, for he'd just seen her in the hot tub. "Bones, why are you wearing a hat that dispenses… whatever it is it dispenses?" Parker started laughing when he saw his dad's partner, wearing a hardhat with two drink holders, lengths of plastic tubing acting as straws and a Jolly Roger sticker on the front.

"It looks good on you, Bones," the younger Booth said, still chuckling.

"Thank you Parker," she said, smiling. "I made it myself."

"Dad has one just like it!"

"I know. He gave me the idea, although I improved on the design by using thermally insulated containers for the drinks, in order to keep them cool for a longer period of time, therefore prolonging the enjoyment."

"You could have just bought one, instead of going into the trouble of making it yourself, you know, Bones," Booth said.

"I didn't know where to find one. But I did know where to get the components to build it myself."

"You could have asked me," he said. She gave him a funny look.

"How come you got here so soon?"

"Rebecca called while I was driving home. Something urgent came up at work, so she asked me to pick Parker up from school. Being Friday, he's got no school tomorrow, so he asked me to take him swimming. I only stopped by my place to collect our stuff and here we are. We'll be out of your hair in a minute."

"I have another idea. Why don't you stay here? The tub is big enough for the three of us, and I have a Looney Tunes movie, plus the fruit cocktail."

"I don't know, Bones…"

"Dad?"

"What is it, little man?"

"I have never been in a hot tub."

"Here's your chance," Brennan said smiling.

"OK, Bones, you win. We'll go change."

The Booth Boys were back in a few minutes, wearing their swim trunks and carrying glasses for their drinks.

"Dad, it's Back In Action!"

"I see that," Booth replied as he settled in the hot tub. He then poured his son some fruit cocktail from the pitcher Bones had made.

"It's great, thanks Bones," Parker enthused after tasting it.

"Your father gave me the recipe."

"Way to go, Dad."

"So, Bones, you didn't tell me, how did you decide to copy my drinking hat?"

"When I first saw it, you mentioned something about getting solutions while wearing it. The notion is absurd of course, but I interpreted your statement as it being an aid to relaxation. And when a person is relaxed, it's easier to find solutions to problems."

"You nailed it, Bones."

"Plus, I find the comical situation of wearing it equally relaxing," she said, her eyes on the scar he'd gotten when he took a bullet meant for her.

"I want one too!" Parker said.

"Then I'll make you one, kid," Booth said.

"I can help with the design," Bones interjected.

"Help?"

"Yes, we can make it modular, to accept either cylindrical containers, such as soft drink cans, or rectangular ones, like juice boxes. Parker is a kid, so he's bound to enjoy both types of beverages."

"I hadn't thought of that, Bones, great idea. Can we start the movie now?"

"Wait! I want to take a picture of us!" Parker jumped out of the hot tub and ran to his backpack. He then placed a digital camera on a shelf, adjusted it, set the timer and rejoined them.

"Smile!" Booth said.

-o-

Angela happened to drop by Bones' place for wine and girl talk a few weeks later. Her husband had finally managed to convince her that he could handle being alone with the baby for a few hours.

"Bren, sweetie, it's me, open up!" Angela said loudly as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Bones yelled back.

-o-

"No way!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yes way," Brennan replied, trying to contain her laughter and failing miserably. "Although, I too was stumped at the time as to how a skeleton would end up like that."

"But you solved the case."

"Nuh-uh. I don't know what became of it. You see, Caroline benched me right then and there, since a date for Dad's trial had just been set. At first I thought it was for laughing at Booth." She started laughing harder, which was unfortunate, for she was trying to take a sip of her wine. Thus, the rich red liquid ended up all over her blouse, her skirt and her couch. "Oh!"

"Bren, you made a mess!"

"I know," she said chuckling. "I'll go get something to clean it up with."

"Do you want me to get you a change of clothes as well?"

"You know where my closet is, Ange, so yes, thank you."

While Bones was grabbing paper towels and cleaning products, Angela went in her best friend's bedroom. After picking up a blouse and a pair of jeans from the closet, she was about to head back to the living room when something caught her eye. Intrigued, she moved closer to a bookcase and looked at the various framed photos neatly arranged there. They were more than Angela had seen before, on her last visit. Some had been added very recently. A gasp that transformed into an excited squeal (which her hand just managed to muffle) escaped from her mouth.

There, in glorious color, were photos of Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, relaxing in her hot tub and wearing a ridiculous drinking hardhat, smiling at the camera together with both Booth Boys. More photos showed them all, even Parker, in drinking hats. Brennan was still wearing a royal blue bikini in the last couple of photos, only it was skimpier than the one she'd been wearing in the others. And Parker wasn't there. She was alone in the tub with Booth and they looked really happy. In the very last picture they were kissing.

"Wow," Angela muttered. "I didn't see _that_ coming." She racked her brain for any indications that Bren and Studly G-Man had been secretly dating. Come to think of it, they had both done a great job hiding it from their friends and coworkers – until now, for even Sweets was clueless. Not that there had not been subtle changes in their behaviors. Angela had just missed noticing them, like everyone else and only now did she realize it.

"Ange, I forgot to tell you…" There was near panic in Bones' voice as she barged into the room.

"Too late sweetie, I know your big secret."

"And…?"

"It was about damn time! Care to tell me how it happened?"

"No."

"No? What kind of an answer is 'no'? Aw, c'mon, Bren! Please?"

"I can't tell you anything, Angela. _We_, Booth and I, are going to tell all of you about it later this week."

"Then tell me one thing: Is he good in bed?"

"That's for me to know," Bones said cheekily and grabbed the change of clothes from Angela's hands. She then skipped out of the bedroom towards the bathroom to change and dump the wine-stained clothes in the laundry hamper, while her best friend just stood there, her gaze returning to that last photo, a happy smile forming on her face.

**THE END**


End file.
